When software or a resource such as a font or form is downloaded to an electronic apparatus such as a printer connected to a network, the downloaded information is managed by a computer which has downloaded the information.
If, however, a single computer downloads information and manages the downloaded information, the load on this computer increases in a network environment in which a large number of electronic apparatuses are connected. Also, if the network contains a plurality of computers capable of download, information may be confused.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a network system, download apparatus, server, and network management method capable of reducing the load on data downloaded in a network system and reducing the load on the management of the download, and also capable of appropriately managing these pieces of information.